


[podfic] Emissions

by Annapods



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I was sick and trying to do the voices ok), (all of chapter 8), (sadly), A Brief Stint In Galra Captivity, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "How long were you alone?""Eh. On and off.""Exluding supply runs."Dubious silence."Not helping," said Shiro.Or, Shiro and Keith, through the years.Written byIllicio.





	[podfic] Emissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178611) by [illicio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicio/pseuds/illicio). 



 

 **Streaming and download:**[dropbox (chapter by chapter)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/wf1kgehtygduyie/AACTaFr4QxTJX-aVLx2_KTL2a?dl=0) \- [1h chunks](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/gp68b7wzcfnigj8/AADQ8pYSR_D10UeXgBPN1kAma?dl=0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Rhea314, for ITPE 2017.

Thanks to Illicio for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
